Princy Secret!
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Allen's Royalty! How'd that happen! Story is better than summary. Rated T for Language and Kissing. Shonen Ai!


**I don't know how I came up with this. I guess it just popped into my mind! ^_^ I attempted to do some humor..... I don't think it worked. But Hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Kanda: Why the hell am I here?**

**Allen: Because! **

**Kanda: That's not an answer, Moyashi.**

**Allen: My name is Allen! Are you _so_ stupid that you can't even remember your lover's name?!!??!**

**Kanda: The hell's wrong with you? **

**Allen: I'm tired, God dammit!!**

**Kanda: Why?**

**Allen: Why? WHY?!?! Cause you kept me up _all _night! **

**Kanda: *smirks* And what were we doing?**

**Allen: *KO's Kanda*  
**

* * *

They never saw it coming. One minute it was calm and peaceful and the next Allen had a hole in his stomach. Everything went in slow motion from there. Allen fell the ground and Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi all stared at him in shock. They got over it quickly, Kanda grabbed him before he hit the ground. Lavi turned around saw an akuma and smashed it with his hammer. Lenalee leaned down to survey the damage of the wound.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, worry written all over his face. He placed his lover's head on his lap. Lavi had run over and helped Lenalee try and put a makeshift bandage on the wound.

"Kanda the blood won't stop!" Lenalee had tears In her eyes as she ripped her coat into strips.

"Try and get his attention!" Lavi ordered, while pressing on his jacket that was trying to stop the blood flow.

"Allen! Allen come on, wake up! Talk to me!" Allen's breathing had become ragged and when he coughed, blood started pouring from the sides of his mouth. "Shit!" Kanda turned his head to look at the others. Lenalee was hastily giving the strips to Lavi while Lavi wrapped them around Allen's bleeding torso. Kanda tried again to rouse Allen.

"Moyashi! Wake up! Come on! Don't you dare die on me!" He shook his head and Allen's eyes started to flutter open. "Good! Keep looking at me! Don't close your eyes!" A small smile spread on Allen's paling face.

"Yuu. . ." A hand came up and caressed Kanda's cheek. "I love you. . .No matter what. . . Good-bye." Kanda's eyes widened. Allen's hand had fallen to the ground and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Dammit, Allen! Stay with me! You can't die! Not yet! Allen! ALLEN!!!" No response came.

"His pulse is slowing down! God, we're loosing him!" Lavi shouted. He had put all the cloth he could on the wound. But the blood refused to stop. Lenalee was sobbing loudly now.

"Allen, please wake up. Please." She sobbed on Allen's chest. She could hear his heart beat slowly going down, getting softer. Lavi sat back on his heels, trying to hold back his tears. Kanda just sat there with his head bowed, looking for any sign for Allen to wake up, say everything was okay, and smile his trademark smile. But nothing happened. Allen's pulse continued to drop.

Suddenly there was a bright light and people appeared in front of them . They looked like nurses. They hurried over to Allen's side and shooed away Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda refused to budge.

"What the hell?! What's going on?! Who are you?!" One of the nurses turned to him and smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine. We're here to help." With that said, she turned back to the other nurses and nodded. They placed there hands on his wound and body. A faint green light appeared to be coming off their hands. Allen started panting and suddenly started screaming. The wound glowed green and started molding together. One nurse had taken Lavi's jacket off so they could see it. Kanda held on to Allen's shoulders and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs. He bowed his head and said soothing words in his ear. Allen continued screaming until the wound was fully healed. He stopped so suddenly that Kanda thought he was lost. But then he started to pant and a fever formed.

The nurses took their hands away and the one that talked to Kanda before looked at him.

"He'll be fine now. He's lost quite a bit of blood, so you should get him to the Order as soon as possible." The other nurses had gotten up and were waiting for the remaining one. She gave him a reassuring smile and joined the others. Lenalee and Lavi came up behind Kanda and stared at them. Once again there was a light and the next second they were gone.

"The hell was that?" Kanda asked to no one in particular. Allen's pained whimper brought there attention to him.

"Shit!" Kanda picked up his Moyashi's body and started running for the train station. The two behind him stood there in a sort of daze before they snapped out of it and followed the worried samurai.

* * *

Allen was resting in the infirmary and Kanda's upper body was slumped over his legs, sleeping. The samurai had been there all week, waiting for Allen to wake up. He hadn't left his side for even a second. He hadn't trained or bathed at all. Lenalee or Lavi even had to bring his soba to him or else he wouldn't eat at all. Finally, silver eyes started to flutter open, after a long, worrisome seven days.

_Where…am I? _His eyes wondered around. _Infirmary. But why?. . .Oh yeah. An akuma came out of nowhere and put a hole through my stomach. Ugh. I'm so tired. I wonder how long I've been out? _Just then there was a very loud grumbling sound. _Very loud. _It was so loud that the person on his legs he failed to notice before, jumped. Resulting in the chair falling backward, followed by the person that somehow grabbed the sheets. _That _resulted in Allen falling to the floor beside the person.

"Owwww. That hurt." Allen sat up and rubbed his sore butt. The first person that fell was still in a daze.

Kanda quickly snapped out of it when he heard the sound that awoke him earlier. He turned to see where the blasted thing came from. His eyes widened when he saw his silver-haired lover rubbing his ass, tears in his eyes.

"That really hurt. And I'm hungry." Allen was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and lips crashed on his. His silver eyes widened as he saw black tresses cascading over his face. His back fell to the ground and Kanda deepened the kiss. His tongue prodded Allen's lower lip and without hesitation the white-haired boy parted his lips. The fight for dominance began with Allen losing. Kanda pulled away panting and stared at him.

"Took you long enough." He rested his head against Allen's shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kanda?" Kanda 'Che'd' which made Allen smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry you so much." He wrapped his arms around Kanda' muscular back.

"Che. I wasn't worried." He started to stand up bringing Allen with him. "Get back into bed now."

"How long have I been out?" He asked as he sat cross-legged on the bed. Kanda set the chair back up and sat on it.

"About a week."

"A week?!"

"Be quiet! People are trying to sleep, you know!"

"Oh. Sorry. Wait. You care?! Oh god, what happened while I was unconscious?! Did the world end and we're the only two left?! How are we gonna repopulate the Earth?! We're both guys!"

"Shut Up! Nothing like that will ever happen! Calm down!" Allen gave a sigh of relief. "Jeeze. Nothing bad happened. But something weird did." Allen's head cocked to the side, adorably.

"What?" Kanda's eye twitched. _Too…fucking…cute!_

"Ahem. Di-Did you not notice that you have no wounds?"

"Ah!" Allen lifted his shirt up to see pale, uninjured skin. "Oh, your right! Where'd they go?!" He looked up at Kanda, expecting an answer. What he got was nose bleeding samurai. "Kanda?! Are you okay?!" Kanda held a tissue to his nose and nodded. He 'ahem'd' and continued talking, smoothly and calmly.

"Some people in nurse outfits healed your injuries." He saw Allen flinch slightly. "So you know something about it?" Allen looked at the suddenly interesting wall.

"N-No." Kanda glared at his lover angrily.

"Moyashi," the samurai said warningly. Allen's hands shot up in front of him, wavering back and forth frantically.

"I don't know anything! Really!" Kanda kept glaring at him.

"Look you. They saved your life. I should know who they are and what they did, exactly. So tell me before I have to force it out of you." Allen laughed nervously and then sighed. _I guess he does have a right to know more then anyone else. _He opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by a sudden bright light. Both their eyes snapped shut at the brightness. The light disappeared and they opened there eyes to se two shadowy figures.

Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could clearly see a man and a women. They looked like royalty.

The women was very beautiful. She had long, wavy, silver hair that came down to her ankles and pale white skin. Her eyes were a sapphire color. She wore a light blue dress with a very puffy skirt. On the skirt was a large dark blue cloth shaped like a rectangle with a triangle at the bottom. A crescent moon was in the middle. It was held by chains that went around her waist. Golden chains dangled from the bottom. One ended with a haft broken heart, while the next had a whole, then the other half of the broken one. Her face looked so innocent, just like Allen's. But she had a worried expression on it.

The man was almost the opposite. His hair came to about his knees and it was not tied up. It was the same color as Kanda's. His face was very handsome. Although it also had a slightly worried expression on it. The women was looking around the room hurriedly. Like she was looking for something. Her eyes came upon the silver-hared teen.

"Allen!" She ran over to him and practically glomped the delicate body to the ground. "Oh, Allen! Never do that again! We were so worried!" She placed a million kisses on his face, while Allen laughed nervously.

"Uh. Can't…Breath…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She let go and suddenly looked at him sternly, her hands on both his shoulders. "Are you alright? Tell me the truth." Allen smiled softly.

"I'm fine, really. Sorry for worrying you, too." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad your alright, honey." Allen hugged her back. All the while, Kanda and the other male just stared at them. The man had come next to the women.

"Allen, It's nice to see you again. And as your mother said before, never do that again. You scared the kingdom half to death."

"Half? More like to death!"

"I'm sorry."

"Moyashi." Kanda's murderous voice came from behind him.

"K-Kanda?" Allen turned around to see Kanda's demonic glare.

"And who is this?" The man asked.

"Ummm…He's my…uh…"

"Lover." Kanda pulled Allen to his side and wrapped his arms around his waist. Allen blushed severely.

"Lover?" The woman gasped. "Really?! My innocent Allen?! No way!" The man glared at Kanda.

"Just a minute. No one ever said he could date at all." Kanda glared back.

"He doesn't need permission from whoever you are." The two men had a glaring match.

"Did you kiss yet?" The woman asked innocently. Kanda smirked.

"We've done more than kiss."

"Kanda!" Allen flushed a hundred shades of red.

"Ooooohhh. Well I guess you two are serious then?"

"Very." Kanda's smirk widened. Allen sighed tiredly and the woman noticed.

"Allen, are you sure your alright? You weren't lying before were you?"

"No no! I'm fine! Just a little stressed and tired."

"Why are you stressed? Is it because we're here?"

"No. I love that you came to visit me. It's just that I'll have to explain everything to Kanda."

"Damn right."

"Don't worry. We'll explain it. Why don't you rest now?" The dark-haired man asked (not Kanda).

"But-," Allen started to complain. Kanda growled, picked him up bridal-style, and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. "Owwwwww. Kandaaaaa, ya didn't have to drop me. My butt hurts enough as it is."

"And why may I ask?" The man's face hardened. Kanda was about to answer with a smirk on his face, but Allen clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Kanda was sleeping and my stomach growled, so he jumped, making the chair fall, and he grabbed the sheets, for some reason, and they took me with them. Therefore, I landed on my ass, which is why it hurts."

"You could have just have said you fell off the bed." The woman said with a raise eyebrow.

"But you wouldn't have believed me, would you?"

"Good point." There was a long silence. Until the woman shouted, "Time to get some rest!"

"People are trying to sleep ya know." Kanda growled.

"Oh. Sorry. Now Allen go to sleep." Allen let out a sigh.

"Fine." He got under the covers and closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep.

"Wow. He must've been very tired." The woman said.

"Well he did almost die." Kanda answered. "Now, who are you and why are you so close to Allen?"

"I'm his mother, Natsumi, and this," she pointed to the man. "is his father, Tamostu. We're his parents!" She sang happily.

"I thought Moyashi's parents abandoned him." The woman gasped.

"No never! We'd never do that! You see, Allen's a prince from our world. We rule a Kingdom in a different universe called, Luna. Allen was bored at the castle so he left on his birthday for this world."

"Wait. So all those memories he told us were all a lie?"

"Of course not!" The man butted in. "All he's done here was real. He grew up just as he said he did. He came at a relatively early age. To us at least."

"And what's relatively young to you people?"

"200 years." Kanda nearly choked on air.

"200?!" He shouted. Allen shot up out of bed, innocence activated, alert.

"What happened?!" He looked around to see a gaping Kanda, staring at him. He deactivated his innocence and heaved a sigh again. He turned to his parents. "What'd you tell him?"

"That 200 years is a young age for us."

"Did you tell him how old I am?"

"No, why don't you?" He turned to Kanda, who was still gaping.

"Kanda?" He waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Helloooo? You in there?"

"Try slapping him." Natsumi suggested.

"I'm not gonna slap him…Although…" An evil grin formed on his face.

"A-Allen? What are you going to do?" Natsumi asked nervously.

"Nothing~." He stepped closer to the frozen samurai and inched his hand to his waist.

"Allen! Don't touch him there!"

"Relax. I'm not." His hand was about to touch Mugen when Kanda's hand grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He growled.

"Nothing." Allen laughed nervously. Kanda glared at him.

"Back away from Mugen." Allen laughed nervously again and went to sit on the bed. Kanda was glaring at him with every step.

"So, Allen's 315 years old." The silver-haired mother randomly said.

"WHAT?!"

"Mother! You didn't have to blurt it out like that!"

"But it's fun to see his shocked face. Isn't it?" Allen looked at his petrified lover and smirked.

"Yeah. It kinda is."

"Hey!" Kanda yelled.

"What? It is."

"Humph!" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. "So how the hell are you that old? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Hey hey hey! I'm young, thank you very much! We live longer then other species." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Species? So your not human?"

"No! We are human! We just live longer and some of us have special powers."

"Do you have one?" Allen held up his innocence hand.

"I'm the only one with innocence. So you could say I'm special."

"Is that another reason you came here?"

No, not really. I just needed a change of scenery. It was getting…annoying and boring there."

"Whatever. Now get your parents to leave before someone sees them. I'm surprised no one came already. We've been loud enough."

"Oh! Yeah that would be bad. So I guess your visit is over?" His mother sighed.

"Alright. We're going. It was nice to see you again. And no more close to death experiences!" She walked over to give Allen a hug.

"Yes, and if it happens again we're taking you back. Understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Now please be careful. I don't want my youngest son to have to be locked in his room 24/7 just because he almost died again."

"Alright. Oh! Before you go, how is everyone?"

"Their all fine. Your sisters are annoying as ever, though. And your brother had gotten quite good at his marksmanship. He's the best in the kingdom!"

"Really? That's great! We'll have to have a duel or something when I get back."

"That would be wonderful!" She gave him one last squeeze before jumping beside her husband. "Come visit soon!" Tamotsu waved and the bright light flashed again, and they were gone.

"Dammit! That hurts!" Kanda blinked rapidly and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hehehehe. Ya get used to it after awhile."

"Che. Let's go to sleep." Kanda crawled in next to his lover.

"Your not gonna ask more questions?"

"I don't care. I'm still getting over the fact that your 315 years old." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him closer.

"So…You don't care about what kind of place I'm from or that I didn't bother telling you?"

"Che. If you wanted to tell me before, you would have. As long as you don't disappear on me, I don't care where your from. Just stay by my side and I won't complain." He buried his head into Allen's shoulder.

"Kanda? Did something else happen while I was unconscious? Your acting very weird."

"Che," was all he said.

"Kanda…please tell me."

"Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"…Leave me."

"Huh? But I never went anywhere."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I am not an idiot! And besides I didn't anywhere!"

"Alright. Let me reword it. Don't say goodbye ever again."

"Goodbye? When did I say…Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'."

"Kanda, I'm sorry. I really am." He hugged the slightly trembling samurai.

"Just don't…don't do it again. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Okay. I promise."

They stayed like that until Allen eventually fell asleep. Kanda switched their positions so he was hugging his lover and Allen was curled up next to him. He soon fell asleep, staring at his Moyashi's white hair.

* * *

**Kanda: ..........**

**Allen: *beaming* I'm Royalty! **

**Kanda: Your fucking Dad looks almost like me. And your Mom looks like you.**

**Allen: Yeah, I noticed that when I first saw you. But he has a slightly different personality. He actually shows his emotions. Unlike you. **

**Kanda: Che. Whatever. Let's go our room.**

**Allen: Okay!  
**


End file.
